boltthesuperdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt (character)
Bolt (also known as "Bolt the Superdog") is an American White Shepherd voiced by John Travolta. Biography In Bolt In Bolt, Bolt is a 5-year-old American White Shepherd with a black lightning bolt on his left side. His owner is Penny (whom he refers to as his "person"). He was acquired by Penny (when she was 7 years old) at roughly 8 weeks of age, based on his size and behavior, and immediately began to groom him for a life as a TV star. Bolt is then shown 5 years later, apparently having acquired superpowers. He is with Penny (who is now a pre-teen) when they are trying to find out where Dr. Calico has Penny's dad. Bolt helps Penny escape Calico's minions and it is eventually revealed that the entire beginning of the movie was not really related to the story line. Bolt has his own trailer, which is where he lives. After the bogus opening, Bolt is stuck inside the trailer and tormented by the two cats that hang around Calico. Bolt is next shown infiltrating Dr. Calico's base in Bolivia, entering the base by hiding under a truck. They somehow get into a ventilation system and disable three of Calico's guards. Penny is then captured by Dr. Calico, but the whole thing is fake. Bolt is stuffed into a cat carrier by one of the animal handlers with the suit. He is taken back to the trailer and released. The two cats decide to make an appearance now, which facilitates Bolt's escape from the trailer so that he can look for Penny. He runs all over the studio until he discovers a container similar to that in which Penny was imprisoned. He tries to bust through a window, but knocks himself out in the process. Bolt falls into a cardboard box that is taped shut and sent to New York City, leaving people looking for him. Bolt awakes to find himself in the box and escapes. He jumps out a window and ends up in an alleyway in New York City, even though he is unaware of this. He spots someone who he believes is the Green-Eyed Man (Dr. Calico) and tries to use the karate chop scene earlier. However, it doesn't work and Bolt is very confused. He runs all over a good part of the city and eventually gets his head stuck in a fence after running away from someone named Christie. To his unpleasant surprise, he discovers that he can't bend the bars and escape. He is struggling with the bars when three pigeons approach him. They tell him how to escape and then lead him to a Tuxedo cat named Mittens when Bolt says that he needs a cat to lead him to Penny. Believing her to be one of Dr. Calico's cats, Bolt captures Mittens and dangles her over a bridge. She eventually tells him "where" Penny is and Bolt ties her to the leash that had been attached to his collar. Mittens finds a map of the U.S.A. in a dumpster and shows Bolt where they are and where Penny is. Bolt sets off and discovers a U-Haul truck with the word "Hollywood" on the side, leading him to think that it's going to Hollywood. Bolt tries to use his heat vision on the lock, but fails and is forced to run away when the movers reappear. Mittens is dragged along and ends up getting knocked out when she hits a mailbox. The pair eventually wind up somewhere in Ohio, still in the back of the U-Haul truck. Bolt is sitting stoically on a couch while Mittens is looking through the objects in the truck, apparently trying to find something to hit Bolt with. Mittens tries to distract Bolt with a conversation about his powers, but Bolt repeatedly says that the information is classified. When Mittens is about to hit Bolt over the head with a baseball bat, she falls backwards, dislodging a box full of styrofoam packing peanuts. The box falls on Bolt, causing him to jump out of the U-Haul truck, still attached to Mittens. He gets shocked when he bleeds. Mittens expresses her frustration over Bolt's ignorance of the real world. He then spots a piece of styrofoam and panics. Mittens then holds it in his face but after a distraction, she is pinned down and promises no more trouble. Bolt is interrupted by his stomach growling and mistakes it for poison. In Super Rhino In the bonus short Super Rhino, Bolt is tied up along with Penny and they are about to be dipped in boiling lava by Dr. Calico. At least until Rhino steps in to save him. In the short, Bolt doesn't speak; he merely whimpers and barks happily when Rhino saves him and Penny. As a result, there was no reason for John Travolta to come back and provide his voice. Superpowers *'Superbark': Able to knock helicopters out of the sky and level buildings. Command is "Bolt, speak." *'Heat vision': Able to burn through most material. Command is "Bolt, stare." *'Super jump': Allows him to perform extraordinary leaps. No command. *'Super speed': Causes him to run much faster than usual. Command is "Bolt, zoom zoom." Trivia *In the original film, it is stated that Bolt is 5 years old, but his size indicates that he is no older than 5 to 6 months old. *Bolt has brown eyes, like most of the other characters. *Bolt also knows martial arts. In the first film, he used them to in take out a few guards during the "Cliffhanger" episode and tried to use it when he spotted someone he believed to be the Green-Eyed Man. While in New York City, he spotted someone he thought was Dr. Calico and tried to use the karate chop scene earlier, but it does not work. *In the first film, he seemed to really hate cats until he met Mittens. **That is because Dr. Calico has cats serving him. *The number on Bolt's tag is the address to Disney's feature animation building. *In Super Rhino, Bolt doesn't speak and instead barks and whimpers (like a normal dog). *At one point in the original film, Mittens called Bolt "Cujo." This is a reference to the Stephen King novel and film. *In naval aviation, a bolter is a missed carrier approach. *Bolt's original name was "The Omega Dog." *Bolt makes a cameo in Wreck it Ralph on a long lost dog flyer in Pac Man Gallery File:Bolt_on_the_prowl.jpg|Bolt drawing File:Bolt_piece_de_resistance.jpg File:Bolt_after_superjump.jpg Category:Bolt Category:Characters